pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CXXX
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 21:24, July 12, 2011 Edits. 1) Please check similar pages beforehand before adding categories. There is a reason "Often Seen Characters" doesn't exist; it's generally covered by categories such as Main Characters, Champions, Gym Leaders etc. 2) Avoid edits like this. It made absolutely no difference to the page. Try to improve an article in ways other than just adding/removing spaces. Jazzcookie 11:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Featured User Featured User nomination and poll is currently set for this month, if you edit some more decent edits by the beginning of next month, you may be added to the nomination page. 13:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC) AG150: May's Egg-Cellent Adventure! It wasn't wiped, just a page with no information in it. Don't worry; it can be recreated by the guys at Project Anime and they'll make sure it's in the correct format, as well as having decent information. It's important that delete tags aren't removed from pages- leave them there for the admins and if they think a page is worth keeping they'll take the tag off themselves. Jazzcookie 21:22, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Galleries Please do not make galleries unless they are need, example; if there is a gallery on the main page that takes up too much space. The galleries you made are unneeded. We are trying to not create more galleries, instead we are adding categories to images, such as Category:Ash's Pikachu. 01:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i was gone for a while Cxxx,I was in my cousin's place drawing with her no internet on the computer so i'm back on my laptop at my house!:) The message was fromGlaceon100 17:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) How about july 31 4:30Glaceon100 03:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Your wiki What is your wiki about? TheBen10Mazter (Talk - ) 21:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Question hey CXXX,it's sol.i have a question.how do you get voting rights? Thanks !!!It's Sol988!!! 14:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Read this. You don't meet the requirements. – Jäzz '' 14:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Signature Go to your preferences, and go down to signature, tick "use custom signature" and paste in CXXX (talk) – ''Jäzz '' 18:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi CXXX, as you can probably tell from Special:Chat, you have uploaded a couple more images then we allow. Please see Pokémon Wiki:User images where it says ''"No more than three personal images are allowed to be uploaded and/or displayed on a user page." Please choose from these images which three you would like to keep, and please tag the other's for deletion. – Jäzz '' 00:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Internet Same thing happened to me and Vulkan. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 01:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :We can see you. Hit ctrl + F5. 01:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) yo dude, im wanna join your new team, make the rest of the ghost team join you, theyll help you because youve helped them improve, i wanna join as well i left a message on rune zekrom's page to help spread the message in the ghost team or just stay in the ghost team since im about to join Nighthawk 01:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Team Rayza? What is this about Team Rayza? Can you tell me? Rune Zekrom 18:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks bro, you the best Nighthawk 20:40, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm going to be in team Draco.Charizard3 (talk) 22:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) YOU SOULD JOIN.... THE ULTRA POKEMON BLACK AND WHITE WIKI. IT ROCKS Skull dude 1218 21:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) *Please no caps or spam on my talk page. CXXX 21:45, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes and your Signature. I just realised d'you remember when you asked me to help you with your profile? I haven't completed that userbox. Could you tell me the rest of what you wanted on it? I believe we got up to the Pokemon bit. I think you told me 2 and then you had to got online so I just put the rest as Unown A. -- Hstar (Talk) 16:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Could you link your signature? Only it makes life easier. Imagionation X Can you tand alpha go to your wiki's chat? I can chat with you there. Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 01:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) go on my wiki and let's chat i have a chat room on ithttp://theultrapokemonblackandwhite.wikia.com/wiki/User:X10_kaio_ken[[User:X10 kaio ken|X10 kaio ken]] 21:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) http://theultrapokemonblackandwhite.wikia.com/wiki/User:X10_kaio_ken thanks X10 kaio ken 21:59, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Where? Ok.These awesome avatars you have are driving me crazy (in a good way). Where do you find them? Thanks, And Thanks again for helping me on my wiki, Sol988 12:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) a am admin because the founder is my best friend in real life,make a lot of edit's and i will give you admin right's. 50 edit's and you will get roll back right.X10 kaio ken 19:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) on the ultra pokemon black and white wiki you can contact me. you should make more edits on are wiki X10 Kaio KenLogan 15:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Arceus I have just transfered my arceus to White. I can trade when your available. Bmltera-Talk 19:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandal Yes, I already blocked the vandal, something I might as well do while I have the rights. Technology Wizard · talk HEY! tell me if you done what u doing plz come too chat. thanks!LittleMarioBigWorld 19:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) IRC and Chat If you ever have trouble with chat, feel free to join the IRC Channel. – 'Jäzz ''' 21:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) what????? i am sorry. Hannah31121996 00:56, September 16, 2011 (UTC)hannah31121996 Signature cXXX, Copy that code into your preferences in the signature section, and then use --~~~~ to sign, and it'll look like: cXXX, – ''Jäzz '' 21:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Test Wiki Please do not make any further edits to my test wiki, as it is a wiki for my testing, and therefore should only be edited by me. Thanks. – ''Jäzz '' 01:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey i'm new! Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 20:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC) : kewl cXXX, 01:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat CXXX, how many edits do I need to go on there chat? Please tell me. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC) i know now. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 00:00, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : Ok. cXXX, 00:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat You've been unbanned from chat. Feel free to come on whenever. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC)